witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JPulowski
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Preferred editing style If you can avoid using the Rich Text Editor, it is preferable to simply use the basic editor as it does not rearrange the existing code in pages. Also, please put any foreign language links at the end of the documents, after the categories. This is easy to do - on your page, under the Editing tab please: ::* Turn off (uncheck) - Enable Rich Text Editing. ::* Then turn on (check) - Disable Category Select. :Thanks. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir(talk) 22:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Journal images Hi. The welcoming post Ausir of Game widow will make, I suppose. ) I have a question: did you cut those journal images yourself or took it directly from ingame files? Just a practical interest. - JohnMiles 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm also curious as to what software you used to get rid of the background (which i much prefer, BTW), please let me know and thanks for uploading those versions! - Game widow (talk) 19:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the update, i think i can replicate that with GIMP. ...now for the next obvious question ... how did you extract the files? we could really use a page on that in this wiki if you felt so inclined :), perhaps here (like the version for the original game) - Game widow (talk) 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks again :) .. i look forward to the guide and i'll be reading that link you sent, meanwhile! - Game widow (talk) 20:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I am also curious about this ... :) You are using the RED Tools, JP? »» Dove «« 08:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. - JPulowski (talk) 12:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dailymotion videos You aren't doing anything wrong, it appears to be a Wikia bug. I've reported it. - Game widow (talk) 01:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Request from WitE I'm not sure if you two are working together, but WitE asked me for a list of stuff to do for both of you. So ... with that in mind, I would be grateful for you to continue adding the high quality images you have been, especially images of substances, potions, oils, bombs, quest items, journal images (but i think you knew that already). Oh, and HUD elements would be fantastic! One small additional request would be to categorize the images into one of these categories: * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Bestiary * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Bombs, oils and potions * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Characters * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Concept art * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Cut scenes * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Ingredients * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Items * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Locations * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Logos * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Maps * Category:The Witcher 2 images - PR * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Screenshots * Category:The Witcher 2 images - Weapons If a category is missing, then you can either create a new one (using Category:The Witcher images subcategories as a model, or leave them in Category:The Witcher 2 images and I'll create the new categories and move them there. Thanks in advance! - Game widow (talk) 15:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Steam achievements If i'm not mistaken, the image for the Tourist achievement is incorrect and there is no icon loaded for Tourist yet. - Game widow (talk) 16:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) images can u add my pics 2 my trap page wen u got time or tell me how 2 do it and on swf files i 2 am trying 2 decompile and see wot nice shit i can find -So u want me delete backgrounds and then save as png? or save for web with png-8 or 24 or with trans u gotta tell me wot 2 do im nub how pls Admin rights Good morning :) You've been doing a really great job here, so i thought (as did Ausir) that we could make you an admin. Would you like the additional rights? - Game widow (talk) 12:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Gratz WitE (talk) 14:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :OK, done, though it might take a few hours to kick in (and you'll have to log out and back in). The page Witcher Wiki:Administrators outlines the extra rights you get, and generally, you don't need to do much of anything different from what you have been doing. I noticed that you'd reverted some unhelpful changes from anonymous users, that's a big part of things. You can now also delete files, so if you find that a file is not needed, you can now delete it. Basically, you've been behaving like you are an admin already, so just keep up what you have been doing all along, you just now have a few extra rights which make that easier. - Game widow (talk) 14:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Potions Is the image for Rook the same as the one for Kiss? Just curious - Game widow (talk) 23:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, exactly. Just checked the game files before making any changes. - JP 00:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Same deal for Gadwall and Swallow ? (just to be sure) - Game widow (talk) 00:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep. - JP 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Naviagion menu There's a trick to work around that :) ...check this example. All you need to do is add a few extra asterisks before the choices and voilà, you can have as many as you like, though there are still regular space considerations - Game widow (talk) 00:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sex cards category Someone on the internet finds it amusing to recreate that category every couple of months. (Category:The Witcher (computer game) images -- Sex cards), just so you know. I also keep deleting it. - Game widow (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bestiary and loot We should probably move to using an infobox like the one for TW1 creatures to deal with that stuff a bit more cleanly. We can still work in the pretty loot icon. - Game widow (talk) 01:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC Are there any loot guidelines we should be following? I noticed you've added things like Amethyst and Diamond dust to the Arachas page and Essence of water for the Kayran, all of which appear to be optional/random loot. Bring back Shani 14:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I directly put these informations from in-game files. Kayran for instance: Ingredients and items obtained from kayrans: essence of water (hydragenum), kayran eyes (fulgur), kayran tissue (vitriol), kayran carapace (crafting). — JPulowski (talk) 15:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks like those notes may not always accurately reflect the actual game content. For example, the "kayran carapace" appears in-game as "kayran skin" and I don't think I've ever seen the Kayran drop Essence of water in the few times I've replayed that fight. Bring back Shani 15:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::It does. Also things like nekker eyes, nekker heart doesn't drop always either. You didn't see essence of water, probably that's because items have percentage numbers, and none of them %100 except plot items. - JPulowski (talk) 15:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::That was my reason for asking about loot guidelines. It seemed potentially confusing to mix plot items with optional/random drops in the infobox. Eventually someone will come along add the entire mutagen list to every loot section ;-) Bring back Shani 15:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, I have an idea. For now let's try to write non-plot items italic. Mutagens? Yeah, good idea. :D But of course instead of writing entire mutagen list, we may just write "random mutagen" or something similar. I know, I can see your point. Someone also may write iron ring, orens, stone medallion etc. - JPulowski (talk) 16:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I've checked game files again. And yes, you're right. Because some of them aren't right. For instance, it says bullvore drops every necrophage stuff but no bullvore brain. So it has inadequate information. But about essence of water I'm not quite sure. Because every spectre creature in the game drops essence of death. So the creatures live in water areas, also may drop essence of water. I think it's normal. - JPulowski (talk) 16:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) js and css files The javascript stuff goes in Mediawiki:common.js and the css stuff goes in Mediawiki:wikia.css. However, it's Wikia policy to not change the look much. For example, you are not allowed to change the page width, you can't remove the right "rail", you can't change anything about the top of the page ... even the changes you've made to the navigator are technically in violation of the Terms of Use (though i have no problem with the nav changes). What sorts of things do you have in mind? - Game widow (talk) 10:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm quite familiar with the DragonAge wiki (i was a Wikia employee until recently). create any new portal page or main page on a sandbox page first please, then we can thrash out a new look, sound fair? - Game widow (talk) 10:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, sounds quite fair. ;) - JPulowski (talk) 10:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) To test js and css changes use User:JPulowski/Mediawiki:wikia.css and User:JPulowski/Mediawiki:common.js, then the changes only affect you. - Game widow (talk) 12:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, solved it. Looks like wikia doesn't like font files on remote servers. So it needs to be uploaded on a local server. But also djinni wiki uses ubuntu font on a remote server, so it's kind of complicated. Anyway, I may try to create a main page like in the game UI. But surely it will take long time. So for now I'll be concentrating on the regular stuff like news, info, images etc. Thanks again for your help. :) - JPulowski (talk) 19:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem, i do agree that getting the information in here is a higher priority, then we can beautify things some more :) - Game widow (talk) 19:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It suddenly occurred to me that i have a whole sandbox wiki where you can wreak havoc on the css and js files without any worries :) so feel free to practice on my Widow's peak wiki. I'm giving you admin rights there so you can. - Game widow (talk) 00:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RED Tools Are the descriptions are there? Is there the same application for a witcher 1 ? Yours :Hi, for The Witcher you may check this page for instructions. And for The Witcher 2 you may find instructions on Red Tools' project page on WitcherNexus. - JPulowski (talk) 14:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks for those skill icons! - Game widow (talk) 00:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. ;) So I'm leaving categorizing work for skill images to you. Good luck! ;) Haha, just kidding. But it's the hard part for sure, categorizing them. - JPulowski (talk) 00:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If you paste the text that normally would be in the file page after you categorized them (i.e. Licensing ...etc) in the summary box as you upload them and don't select the license, you kill two birds with one stone, and since you do them in batches, that information can be simply accessed in your paste buffer. upload file, ctrl-V, save, repeat :D, that's how i do it (i also left you a note about css stuff, further up) - Game widow (talk) 01:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, just saw it. Thanks again. I won't have to tamper with the wiki's .css files anymore. :) By the way, there is a minor idea in my head. Can we make the "News" title like the header type in the main page? I mean gradient background etc. - JPulowski (talk) 01:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) It's an either/or kinda thing, the blogs display widget has the header included, but i haven't played with it in a while, so i'll see if there's more flexibility with it now, and if i can, i will. - Game widow (talk) 01:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) News header Success! :) Of course, it will take another 3 days for it to be reflected on chrome browsers (and i have no idea why that is) - Game widow (talk) 14:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, saw it. It is really nice. ;) Thanks! I think the cause of issue ~is chrome doesn't like mediawiki at all. No gradient backgrounds, js issues etc. - JPulowski (talk) 14:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::well the gradient stuff is mozilla/firefox specific, so i make the necessary adjustments by having a compatible solid color specified for non-ff browsers, but if there is a mediawiki-specific issue, that's news to me (not that i don't believe you!) I personally much prefer firefox, but i do try to make things look decent for as many browsers as i can. - Game widow (talk) 14:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) number / chapter icons I like the number / chapter icons, but we need one for the prologue too ... is there a zero? And since i haven't actually done a complete run of the game yet, /is/ there an epilogue ? - Game widow (talk) 21:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Currently if I remember correctly, there should be a sign for zero but if there isn't I am going to make one, don't worry. Also there is no "Epilogue" in the game. Maybe we may count the last fight with Letho as a part of the epilogue. But officially, no. I'll look into it for the prologue icon. - JPulowski (talk) 21:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, and i'll start removing "epilogue" stuff. :) - Game widow (talk) 21:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Small glitch in infoboxitem2 FYI If there is nothing in the "effects" field but something in "damage" or "armor", don't just leave "effects" blank, remove it altogether or the other values don't display. I converted the template to html to get rid of annoying extra spaces, but i can't quite figure out why leaving effects blank causes armor and damage not to display ... but not specifying the field works. If you know how to fix that, by all means, have at it! - Game widow (talk) 19:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :No idea. But I think it's because of "damage". When you write something to damage or armor section, it appears under effects section. So if there's nothing in effects, looks like script doesn't show anything. If there would be a new condition for instance, if there's something in damage/armor, show effects etc. Maybe that would fix it. But otherwise, unfortunately I have no idea. :( - JPulowski (talk) 20:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Prologue icon So i've been thinking and i believe that the pentacle (star shape) would be a good one to use for the prologue and in keeping with the other chapter icons. thoughts? - Game widow (talk) 20:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :There are currently "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," available as icons. And pentacle symbolizes "5" if I'm not wrong. But sure, why not? - JPulowski (talk) 21:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :: So I've gone with the "training" icon for the Prologue. - Game widow (talk) 13:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) June 19 - 27 I'll be away and only checking the wiki when and if I can. I thought you should know, just so you don't think i've abandoned you. I leave feeling secure in the fact that you are taking excellent care of this wiki. Thank-you for all your hard work. If you need any extra help, don't hesitate to call on Ausir, my co-bureaucrat, and also conveniently a Wikia employee, so he can do anything that needs doing. - Game widow (talk) 20:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :...and i'm back, thank you VERY much for all the hard work you've done! and i HATE, HATE, HATE the new editor. - Game widow (talk) 22:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I can see the irony under the word "VERY". :D Sorry, I couldn't do much stuff while you're away, I'm sorry for that. I was busy with the guide about extracting game files. I've just added/edited minor stuff on wiki. Also I've made a template for video game articles, but also it has some minor issues like floating. - JPulowski (talk) 11:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Not at all, i was not being sarcastic in any way, i absolutely appreciate the work you've done. don't get paranoid on me! :) - Game widow (talk) 15:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) insert ingame text on wiki Hi, do you know if there's a way to get access to ingame text of W2? I've browsed my game folder but haven't found anything useful. So far, the way I used to insert text on wiki is taking screenshots with fraps and then manually copying the journal, the ingame books etc. Which is quite uncomfortable, you see. Any suggestion? thanks in advance :) :There are several files in "CookedPC" folder such as "en0.w2strings, fr0.w2strings, zh0.w2strings, de0.w2strings..." these files contain all of the text, journal, dialogue, quest, character, attribute, skill... entries. So first off use Red Tools to decode them then view/edit them with a .xml editor such as Notepad++. It's easy, but file structure is a little different than a simple .xml file. I'm already working on a guide to unpacking, packing, viewing, editing game files, and it will be available on wiki very soon I hope. :) - JPulowski (talk) 17:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I see :) thanks a lot. I'll try it. Certainly a guide would be very precious and useful :)— secondchildren (talk) 19:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) didn't there used to be a forum, here? I can't find it. :( I just stopped by to let someone who knows what they're doing know that the image "witcher2tree.jpg" is a screenshot of the talent tree and was captured by me for use on this wiki to use as you all see fit. Feel free to edit, and use as needed---sorry this is the first wiki thing I've ever done, so I have no idea how to do it myself, but I thought it might come in handy.Technomore 09:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I trimmed the image and moved it to File:TW2_skill_tree.jpg, thanks for uploading it though! - Game widow (talk) 21:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Icons as sort headers Behold! it's working. I'm not sure what i think of it yet, but for now using class="customicon1" gives the weight icon for a header, damage is customicon2 and the mutagen icon is customicon3 ...we can add more icons if we need more with this particular code fix but they'll just number up. i've changed the headers on The Witcher 2 steel swords, The Witcher 2 silver swords and The Witcher 2 skills if you wanna have a look and get a feel for it. Otherwise, the sorting works as it always did - Game widow (talk) 21:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Posters in the game Hi again, do you think it would be possible for you to extract the images for the posters within the game? You got the Iorveth wanted poster, but there are several others that would be nice to have and i've not had any luck finding the files myself. Thanks in advance. Also, if possible, the svg version of the new junk icon, for now i have a png file. Scratch that, the png was awful! - Game widow (talk) 12:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, currently I'm on vacation again. But I have a copy of game files on my disk, I'll take a look and inform you as soon as possible. :) - JPulowski (talk) 19:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is the junk icon as promised, I'll take a look at posters and upload them when it's possible. :) - JPulowski (talk) 14:41, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks a million! :) - Game widow (talk) 16:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) More image requests, if possible Hi there ... if you come across some good ones, it would be great to have images of the Circle of Power effect icons. If they are not easy to find, don't worry about it, but if you can get at them without too much trouble, it would be great. - Game widow (talk) 14:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I see. I'll take a look but I think those images were just health, armor... icons which are those we already should have. If there is a specific icon you want me to take a look, you may tell me. - JPulowski (talk) 14:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Fonts Hello JPulowski. I have seen you numerous times now, asking about different fonts and so on. I can, more likely than not, help you with this, if you tell me what you would like in detail. See you around, Guardian SVG icon images on the skyrim wiki Hi there, i noticed you did a lovely job getting the map icons for skyrim into svg format, but the list is incomplete, were you considering adding the rest ? lemme know - Game widow (talk) 19:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Please email me I have some news regarding the wiki for admins only, please email me - Game widow (talk) 21:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Blog about the wiki's future Hi, I'm just leaving messages for the current admins, to make sure you see my blog at User blog:Sannse/The Future of Witcher Wiki. Please let me know if you have questions or need any help. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps we can talk? I'm writing this to the most recently active admins here, to see if we can talk about the recent fork. In one way, the fork wasn't a surprise. I know Game widow hasn't been happy with Wikia for a while and working for Curse while Witcher was on Wikia must have been a strange combination. But I was surprised that there wasn't an community discussion before the fork, it seems to have been as sudden for you as it was for me! I think that suddenness meant that you didn't get the chance to talk through the reasons for forking, and that we didn't get the chance to try and solve any problems that were keeping you from staying. Obviously, Game widow and I are going to have different viewpoints on some things - for example, I disagree with her explanation of why she was banned from Wikia (we don't ban people for forking). So my hope is that I can give you another perspective, and help you decide both individually and as the leaders of your community, whether you would like to return to Wikia. I think there are two parts to this: Firstly, why is Wikia better? And secondly, what needs to be improved on Wikia to make it the right place for you? I know one of the issues that Game widow mentioned was our image policy. That impacted the uncensored versions of the sex cards. Active monitoring of our image policy is new to us, and it's something we're learning about as we go along. At the moment, we're reviewing our policies around what is and isn't allowable, specifically because of cases like yours where there is a valid reason to show nudity. So it seems that one of the ways we can make Wikia work better for you, is to continue that, and work out the best way to allow legitimate images while still removing inappropriate ones. And on the first question: Wikia is the place where your work will be seen. We are now one of the largest US gaming network in terms of pageviews. So even when a community forks, those visitors will largely still be reading your articles on Wikia. And as a large and growing network of wikis, we put a lot of time and resources into making sure the wikis we host are running smoothly and getting the attention they deserve. We have contacts with many gaming and other companies, and are increasing this aspect of what we do all the time. And we have a dedicated and extensive engineering team monitoring the site and updating it with new features. I'm sure you can tell that I'm proud of Wikia, and want to have the chance to persuade each of you that it's the best place for you to continue to build the wonderful wiki you have created. I'd love you to join me on the blog post I wrote to talk this over. Or I can be available , or via email, or on Skype chat (I'm "sannsec" there). Please let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any other way. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC) E3 Swag? Hey there JPulowski! My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. We recently headed out to E3 this year and we came back with some extra Witcher 3: Wild Hunt swag. Since you and JohnMiles seemt he most active admins here, I figured I would offer to ship them your way! The swag includes a tote bag, puzzle and shirt (XXL only unfortunately). Have any interest in this? Just send me an email with your shipping address to jorge@wikia-inc.com! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Abandoned So, does anyone actually still work on this wiki? I would love to help organize it, but I don't wanna jump into anything major without first discussing it with the admins and the community. I mainly work on the Dishonored wiki, and I hate it when people come on there and immediately start doing things their way without consulting anyone. But yeah, I feel this wiki needs some major help, so please let me know what I can do, or if there's someone else I should contact about this. Thanks. Essie Essex (talk) 14:03, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :I don't talk in the name of JP, but in the name of the Witcher Wikis: This wiki here is rather orphaned and only edited by chance. If you want to adopt it you are free to do so. Just contact Sannse, she would be more than happy to support you in this matter. But if you want to work in an organized team with true honor of your efforts, we -the admins of the new witcher wikis, featured by CDPR- would love to see you joining us, coz every help is very welcome :) (see http://thewitcher.com/news/ and the links on the right side; there is also a Wiki group in the official forums at http://forums.cdprojektred.com/group.php). »»Dove«« (talk) 15:58, February 19, 2014 (UTC)